


Truthful

by procrastinatingbookworm



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Episode: s02e07 My Little Monkey, Gen, Lucifer Bingo, Suicidal Thoughts, The Sauna Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 13:15:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17366528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/procrastinatingbookworm/pseuds/procrastinatingbookworm
Summary: The most fascinating thing about the whole exchange was that Boris almost didn’t catch him in the act.Written for the LuciferBingo prompt "Boris"





	Truthful

“I want someone dead.”

“Who?”

“Lucifer Morningstar.”

The most fascinating thing about the whole exchange was that Boris almost didn’t catch him in the act.

The man spoke with the slow precision of someone very accustomed to avoiding both lies and truth. His gaze didn’t waver. Other than a short breath and a slight shift in position, he was calm. Steady. His companion glanced at him, brow furrowing slightly.

“And what has this person done to deserve death?”

It was the smile that gave him away. A slight lilt, a wry twist at the corner of his mouth.

“Well, he hurts people. And not just his enemies, those close to him as well. In fact, I think he hurts them most of all.”

Just a flicker of a smile, as if reflecting on an inside joke.

The man’s fingers twitched at his sides as he breathed in and out, heavily enough that his squared shoulders rose and fell with it. His companion looked to the side, drew himself up, and spoke.

“He’s right, the guy’s violent. A total loose cannon.”

The man turned his head, bringing his sharp jaw and even sharper nose into focus. He swallowed, once.

“Yes, believe me when I say, Boris, that the world would be a better place without him.”

He wasn’t lying. The only thing he was hiding was pain.

Boris tested his theory.

“You both have true hatred for this man.”

There was no hiding his reaction. The man —Lucifer Morningstar— Boris could be sure of it now, turned to look at his companion, drawing in a breath.

“Apparently so.” Hurt boiled over for a moment, and then Lucifer was calm again, smiling thinly at Boris. “Do we have a deal?”

Why Lucifer Morningstar wanted to frame someone for his suicide, Boris didn’t know. But he didn’t ask questions. He was the middleman, and that was all.

“Go take care of this Lucifer person,” he said, holding out his hand. “I’ll find you your patsy.”

“Lovely.”

It wasn’t until Boris shook Lucifer’s hand and felt his pulse racing that he realized he’d been had.

“LAPD,” said the shorter man, and Lucifer’s handshake tightened like a vice.


End file.
